MINE
by KimJaeYoungie
Summary: A YunJae Fanfiction. Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari Jung Yunho, karena Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Chapter 2 Up.
1. Chapter 2

MINE

.

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Mpreg, angst

Mature readers only please...

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

_Mulai dari sekarang, kau adalah milikku..._

.

Kim Jaejoong, siapa yang tak mengenalnya di sekolah ini? Namja kutu buku berkacamata cukup tebal dengan rambut yang dibiarkan menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu adalah murid teladan SMA Dong Bang. Mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk pendidikannya di SMA dan Universitas Dong Bang lalu juga mendapat jaminan untuk bekerja di Jung Group, perusahaan Konglomerasi yang merupakan pemilik dari sekolah elit tersebut. Singkatnya, semua orang di SMA Dong Bang ini mengenal laki-laki itu. Mengenal tapi bukan berarti menyukai.

Kim Jaejoong terlalu berbeda dengan murid-murid di SMA itu, hampir semua murid yang bersekolah di Dong Bang merupakan anak-anak dari golongan atas, kalangan pejabat atau pewaris perusahaan. Mereka dididik untuk meneruskan usaha dari keluarga mereka, mereka terbiasa memandang rendah orang lain yang berstatus lebih rendah atau memiliki kekayaan yang tak sebanding dengan mereka. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong? Laki-laki itu hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa, ia hanya cukup beruntung berada disana karena dirinya cukup pintar untuk memenangkan beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh Jung Group.

Jung Group adalah grup perusahaan-perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea. Murid-murid di Dong Bang memang hampir semuanya adalah anak dari keluarga kaya, ya, tapi tak ada yang memiliki kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung. Pewaris keluarga Jung sendiri juga bersekolah di sekolah Dong Bang, Jung Yunho namanya. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulit yang sedikit gelap, tubuh yang tegap dan mata yang tajam yang terlihat seperti mata musang dibarengi dengan kekayaan keluarga Jung yang akan diwarisinya membuat semua orang ingin menjadi pendamping atau bahkan hanya berteman dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi mereka semua hanya bisa bermimpi.

Jung Yunho tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang berada di dekatnya. Mungkin hanya Park Yoochun yang bisa menyandang status sebagai teman dari Jung Yunho. Park Yoochun dari keluarga Park. Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Park memang merupakan teman dan rekan bisnis. Tidak ada yang heran dengan persahabatan antara Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun yang terjalin sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak tersebut. Tapi berbeda dengan Park Yoochun yang masih bisa didekati karena kegemarannya yang suka bermain-main dengan perempuan, Jung Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa didekati.

Tidak terhitung banyaknya murid-murid perempuan yang mencoba menggoda tuan muda keluarga Jung itu tapi hanya akan menerima kata-kata dingin bahkan kasar dari Jung Yunho bahkan ketika Han Chae Yeon, primadona sekolah itu mencoba menggelayut di lengan Yunho, Yunho mendorongnya kasar hingga jatuh ke lantai, membuka jas sekolah yang sudah disentuh Chae Yeon dan membuang Jas sekolah itu tepat di wajah Chae Yeon. Jung Yunho, _simply_, tidak suka disentuh.

Lalu, apa hubungan antara namja miskin yang bernama Kim Jaejoong dan pewaris Jung Group, Jung Yunho itu?

_Semuanya dimulai dari hari itu..._

_._

_._

_._

"Umma, aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah." Jaejoong membereskan buku-buku yang berisi tugas-tugas yang dikerjakannya semalam lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jaejoongie." Ibunya tersenyum lemah, Jaejoong mencium kedua pipi ibunya lalu membalas senyum ibunya dengan ceria, menolak untuk menampilkan perasaan hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Arraseo, umma." Sebelum Jaejoong berangkat, ia masih sempat membetulkan letak selimut di tubuh ummanya.

"Umma akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku akan segera pulang." Kata Jaejoong, kali ini dari suaranya terdengar nada khawatir. Jaejoong takut kondisi ibunya akan memburuk saat ia berada di sekolah, Jaejoong hanya memiliki ibunya selama ini. Ayahnya? Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu siapa laki-laki yang telah membantu ibunya untuk melahirkan dirinya ke dunia. Yang Jaejoong tahu laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki brengsek yang membuat ibunya terus-terusan menangis setiap malam saat Jaejoong masih kecil. Jujur saja, Jaejoong bahkan tak peduli siapa lelaki itu, yang penting bagi Jaejoong hanya ibunya. Ya, ibunya... yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang kecil di rumahnya yang juga kecil ini.

"Umma, setelah ini ke rumah sakit, ne." Bujuk Jaejoong. Menghela nafas ketika lagi-lagi ibunya menggelengkan kepala.

"Umma hanya kurang enak badan, Jaejoongie. Umma akan baik-baik saja." Kata ibunya lagi. "Lagipula, biaya rumah sakit mahal Jaejoongie, akan kita bayar dengan apa jika kita kesana?"

Jaejoong menghitung-hitung uang yang selama ini telah dikumpulkannya di kepalanya. Kira-kira cukup untuk satu minggu rawat inap di rumah sakit. Biaya rumah sakit sekarang semakin mahal, Jaejoong meringis dalam hati.

"Biar aku yang memikirkan masalah rumah sakit, umma." Kata Jaejoong, ia membelai rambut ibunya. "Umma istirahat ne, kita langsung ke rumah sakit setelah aku pulang." Kata Jaejoong lalu beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Jaejoongie." Ibunya memanggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, umma?"

"Kenapa kau masih memakai kacamata jelek itu?" omel ibunya. "Lalu rambutmu itu, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?"

Jaejoong hanya meringis kecil seperti setiap kali ibunya menanyakan hal yang sama ketika Jaejoong akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ibunya selalu memintanya untuk berpenampilan apa adanya, tapi Jaejoong tidak mau, ia tak bisa. Wajahnya selalu menimbulkan masalah baginya. Karena wajahnya, ia sering dibully oleh teman-temannya saat ia masih kecil, mereka semua mengejek wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari murid-murid perempuan, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong tidak memiliki ayah. Ejekan-ejekan tetangga yang terlalu usil membuat luka yang besar di hati Jaejoong. Mereka berkata kalau Jaejoong akan sama saja seperti ibunya, wajah cantiknya akan membuat masalah, seperti ibunya, ia hanya akan menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Belum lagi tatapan-tatapan para ahjussi mesum setiap kali Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki bus dan tuduhan-tuduhan bahwa ia mendapatkan nilai yang besar untuk pelajarannya karena wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong kecil dipaksa belajar dengan cepat bahwa semua masalah disebabkan oleh wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya yang mirip dengan wajah ibunya, tapi yang lebih menyedihkan ia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik, mungkin gen ayahnya juga ikut berkontribusi untuk menyempurnakan wajah Jaejoong. Ya, wajah sempurnanya itu seperti sebuah kutukan bagi Jaejoong. Maka dari itu ketika Jaejoong mendapatkan beasiswa ke Seoul, Jaejoong segera menyambar kesempatan itu. Mengajak ibunya pindah dari lingkungan usil yang dibencinya. Lalu Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya, mulai memakai kacamata tebal yang menutupi mata indahnya yang seperti mata rusa, lalu menata rambutnya agar menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan harapan Jaejoong pun terkabul, tak ada omongan aneh tentang dirinya, tak ada lagi ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, dan tak ada lagi rumor mengenai nilai-nilai tinggi yang ia dapatkan.

Tapi Jaejoong masih dibully, ia dibully bukan lagi karena wajah cantiknya tapi karena penampilan culunnya. Jaejoong kemudian mulai mengikuti bela diri yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Hingga sekarang tak ada lagi yang berani membullynya. Membully Jaejoong bisa berarti meminta tubuhnya babak belur atau hidung patah. Jaejoong benci berkelahi tapi ia harus melakukan hal tersebut untuk membela diri. Hingga pada tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertamanya, tak ada lagi yang berani membully Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang sampai ia mendapat beasiswa di Dong Bang.

Memasuki Dong Bang seperti memasuki dunia baru bagi Jaejoong, murid-murid yang berada disana sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Mereka simply, berpendapat bahwa Jaejong tidak cukup berharga untuk mendapat perhatian mereka. Terkadang Jaejoong memang merasakan tatapan-tatapan tidak suka yang diarahkan padanya tapi Jaejoong menepis semua itu. Tidak, pikiran orang-orang kaya seperti mereka sama sekali tidak penting bagi Jaejoong. Yang penting bagi Jaejoong adalah menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah ini lalu bekerja untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya dan ibunya. Ya, semuanya sama sekali tidak penting baginya.

"Aku berangkat, umma."

.

.

.

"Ya, Yunho-yah, kemana saja kau semalam, hah?" Tuan Jung Il Woo, ayah Yunho berteriak keras dari tempat duduknya saat melihat Yunho turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang makan, membuat kepala Yunho sedikit berdenyut. Yunho mendengus, melirik tidak minat pada makanan-makanan mewah yang disajikan oleh pelayan-pelayan yang berbaris dengan kepala tertunduk di samping meja makan.

Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti apa enaknya makan dengan pelayan-pelayan yang berbaris bagai orang bodoh di samping kanan dan kiri meja makan. Separuh dari pelayan-pelayan itu sama sekali tak berguna bagi Yunho.

"Aku pergi ke club." Kata Yunho tak peduli.

"Yah, anak bodoh." Maki Jung Ilwoo, "Kau minum-minum lagi?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku pergi dengan Yoochun. Aku hanya minum sedikit." Kata Yunho. Melihat tatapan ayahnya, Yunho memutar matanya malas. Lalu mulai mengambil kursi di ujung jauh yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh ayahnya.

"Kalian ini selalu saja melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti pergi ke club. Seandainya kalian mendedikasi waktu kalian untuk belajar sama seperti kalian ke club." Jung Ilwoo mengambil nafas panjang. "Appa tidak mau tahu, kau harus masuk ke sepuluh besar dalam ujian kali ini.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, _sepuluh besar?_

"Dan jangan harap kau bisa mengancam guru-guru dan kepala sekolah disana. Kau harus melakukannya dengan usahamu sendiri." Kata Ilwoo memperingatkan.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin dalam, ujian tinggal satu bulan lagi dan ia harus masuk ke sepuluh besar? Well, Yunho sama sekali tidak bodoh, tanpa belajar pun ia bisa masuk ke 50 besar di sekolah, Yunho hanya malas, pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah sangat membosankan, ia lebih tertarik dengan pelajaran-pelajaran universitas seperti bisnis dan manajemen. Tapi pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan itu?

"Yah, Yunho! Kau dengar appa kan?"

"Aku dengar." Kata Yunho malas. Nafsu makannya yang sedikit jadi menghilang sama sekali.

Yunho beranjak dari meja makan, tak menghiraukan lagi panggilan-panggilan ayahnya. Yunho tahu semakin lama ia duduk disana, Ayahnya hanya akan semakin mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai dirinya yang merupakan pewaris keluarga Jung. Omongan yang sama setiap kali ayahnya punya waktu untuk berada di rumah dan Yunho sudah hafal semuanya di luar kepala.

.

.

.

"Sepuluh besar?" Yoochun tertawa ketika mendengar cerita Yunho, ia memegang perutnya. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, menghindari pelajaran-pelajaran yang menurut mereka membosankan itu.

"Yah, diam Jidat!" Yunho menepuk kepala Yoochun sadis. Lalu menutup matanya, menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang tidak begitu menyengat.

"Yah, Jung!" Yoochun, laki-laki bertampang cassanova itu mengelus bagian kepalanya. "Kau kan bisa mengancam guru dan kepala sekolah untuk memasukkanmu ke sepuluh besar. Gampang kan?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho memukul sadis kepala Yoochun, membuat Yoochun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pikir appa tidak akan memikirkan tentang itu, huh? Pakai jidatmu yang lebar itu untuk berpikir." Kata Yunho tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku heran kenapa ahjussi harus memaksamu masuk ke sepuluh besar."

Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu appaku, dia hanya menunjukkan kekuasaannya padaku selama aku masih dalam tanggung jawabnya. Aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu usiaku 21 tahun dan bisa mengatur semua kehidupanku sendiri."

"Ah,benar juga, kau akan mendapatkan warisan dari kakekmu."

"Dan dari ibuku." Tambah Yunho.

"Damn, kau akan sangat kaya, Jung Yunho. Bahkan lebih dari ayahmu jika warisan dari ibumu kau cairkan."

"Aku lebih ingin ibuku kembali daripada warisan itu."

Yoochun terdiam, merasa dirinya salah bicara.

"Maaf." Kata Yoochun, rasa bersalah membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Ia berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas yang ada di atap sekolah dan melihat seorang murid lelaki sedang membawa buku-buku tugas ke ruang guru.

"Ah, Yunho! Kemari! Aku tahu solusi dari masalahmu!" seru Yoochun yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho beranjak dari posisinya yang setengah berbaring.

"Apa?" Yunho ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Namja itu." Tunjuk Yoochun, menunjuk murid lelaki berkacamata yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho. Well, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah urutan pertama di ujian masuk sekolah dan mendapat beasiswa dari perusahaannya. Jaejoong akan menjadi karyawan perusahaannya setelah namja itu lulus.

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong. Dia bisa sekolah disini karena kekayaan keluargamu kan? Dan pewaris kekayaan keluargamu adalah kau, Yunho. Jadi, seharusnya dia menurut kepadamu kan? Lagipula setelah lulus pun, dia hanya akan bekerja menjadi anjing pesuruhmu."

Yunho menepuk bagian kepala Yoochun lagi.

"Tumben kau pintar, Chun."

"Yah, begini-begini aku dari keluarga Park. Ah, kepalaku." Protes Yoochun.

Yunho melihat kebawah lagi, memandangi murid lelaki berkacamata itu sampai lelaki itu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hm, Kim Jaejoong ya..."

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah, di tangannya terdapat bekal makan siang yang dimasaknya tadi pagi. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan oleh murid-murid sekolah itu padanya. Well, sekolah ini memang memiliki kafetaria untuk murid-murid disana dan Jung Group memang memberikan uang saku perbulan untuknya dan sebagai gantinya Jaejoong harus melakukan berbagai macam tugas untuk membantu guru-guru disana. Tapi makanan-makanan disana sangat mahal, lagipula uang saku perbulan yang diberikan oleh Jung Group dipakai oleh Jaejoong untuk membiayai hidupnya dan ibunya. Apalagi ibunya sedang sakit sekarang, Jaejoong harus lebih ekstra menghemat uangnya. Lagipula kafeteria apanya, kantin sekolah itu lebih mirip restoran bintang lima.

Jaejoong duduk di bangku sekolah yang menghadap taman, bersyukur pada Tuhan atas makanan yang bisa dimakannya untuk hari ini lalu membuka bekal makan siangnya. Jaejoong sedang menikmati bekal itu ketika ia melihat dua buah bayangan menutupi bekalnya. Jaejoong mendongak ke atas dan sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun berada tepat di hadapannya, meski Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan itu di wajahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" namja tampan berwajah playboy itu duluan yang membuka mulutnya. Jaejoong mengangguk, menyadari bahwa sepertinya kedua orang itu ingin bicara dengannya.

Jaejoong menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu siapa dia kan?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk Yunho yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Jung Yunho.

"Kami perlu kerjasamamu." Kata Yunho masih dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap amplop itu ragu, tapi tatapan yang ada di mata Jung Yunho dan Yoochun seperti mengancamnya untuk mengambil amplop itu.

Jaejoong membuka amplop itu dan rahangnya hampir saja jatuh melihat selembar cek yang bertuliskan nominal uang yang tak pernah dimilikinya selama ia hidup. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, mencoba tidak menunjukkan perasaannya yang terkejut setengah mati itu. Untuk apa kedua murid ini memberikannya cek dengan nominal sebesar ini?

"Cek itu akan menjadi milikmu jika kau setuju membantu Yunho untuk masuk ke sepuluh besar pada ujian kali ini." Kata Yoochun santai, ia bersikap seperti memberikan seseorang cek yang bernilai besar ini sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi. _Oh, maksudnya ia harus menjadi tutor untuk Jung Yunho?_

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan jawaban pada Yunho pada saat ujian berlangsung. Dan cek itu akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Tambah Yoochun.

Dan jelaslah semua bagi Jaejoong, kedua murid di hadapannya ini memintanya untuk membantu Yunho untuk berbuat curang. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, Jaejoong benci kecurangan. Ia benci dituduh melakukan kecurangan dan sekarang kedua murid di hadapannya ini memintanya untuk melakukan salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya.

Jaejoong menunduk menatap amplop di tangannya lalu memandang Yoochun yang tersenyum santai dan Yunho yang berwajah datar namun arogan itu. Mereka bersikap seolah Jaejoong akan menerima tawaran itu dengan tangan terbuka. Well, mereka salah. Jaejoong merobekkan amplop yang berisi cek itu di hadapan kedua murid itu, menghapus senyum di bibir Yoochun dan menghadirkan tatapan terkejut di mata Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Aku khawatir dengan masa depan Jung Group." Nada suara Jaejoong mengejek. "Apa jadinya Jung Group jika satu-satunya pewaris mereka hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan seperti berbuat curang. Aku kecewa."

"Maaf saja tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa dibeli oleh uang." Kata Jaejoong lalu melemparkan sobekan-sobekan amplop dan cek itu di ke wajah Yunho, membuat Yunho membatu.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong menepisnya dengan mudah. Lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua setelah mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Yunho-yah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun khawatir saat melihat wajah Yunho berubah merah.

_Mempermalukan Jung Group katanya?_

"Sial, berani sekali dia." Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang berani melawan dirinya, dirinya Jung Yunho, Pewaris konglomerasi Jung Group. Tidak juga murid sok pintar yang sombong itu. Tidak juga Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran, lihat saja nanti. Dia takkan berani lagi menunjukkan wajah sombongnya itu padaku."

Yoochun sedikit gemetar melihat wajah Yunho, ia tak pernah melihat Yunho semarah itu. Ia menyesal memberikan ide konyol tadi pada Yunho. Lagipula siapa yang menyangka kalau Kim Jaejoong akan menolak dan bahkan berani mempermalukan Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong benar-benar menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri...

.

.

.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?" Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia sedang berada di toilet, memaki-maki dirinya sendiri setelah tindakan yag dilakukannya di taman sekolah tadi.

"Ahhhhh! Michigetta! Aku pasti sudah gila!"

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya yang bertindak karena dikendalikan emosi. Jika ia tak mau membantu seharusnya ia bisa bicara baik-baik bukan dengan melemparkan sobekan cek itu di wajah Jung Yunho.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Laki-laki itu Jung Yunho. Pewaris Jung Group. Dan Jaejoong bisa bersekolah disini karena Jung Group. _Jung Fucking Group._ Setelah ia lulus dari universitas pun ia harus bekerja di Jung Group. Itu artinya ia akan bekerja pada Jung Yunho...

_Bagaimana bila Yunho menghentikan beasiswanya? Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini? _

Tapi egonya menjerit bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar. Ia melakukan hal yang benar dengan menolak tawaran Yunho.

Jaejoong mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Lalu melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar sudah gila." Jaejoong memberitahu dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar cari mati."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju ke ke halte bus yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang SMA Dong Bang. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia mencoba menepis perasaannya itu tapi perasaan itu semakin kuat. Entah mengapa ia merasa diperhatikan. Berkali-kali Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang tapi tak melihat apapun. Ia menatap jalanan yang sepi. Tak ada satupun mobil yang lewat disana, mungkin karena ini sudah lewat waktu jam pulang. Jaejoong terlalu lama mengutuk dirinya sendiri d kamar mandi tadi. Jaejoong menghela nafas, mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus segera pulang. Ibunya pasti sudah menunggu d rumah.

Tapi langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika sebuah van berkaca hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Jaejoong melangkah mundur saat melihat beberapa orang bertampang mengerikan dengan tubuh besar keluar dari van itu.

Jaejoong meringis, perasaannya semakin buruk saat melihat orang-orang itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah, mencoba menakar kemampuan bela dirinya. Well, Jaejoong masih percaya diri jika hanya harus melawan satu atau dua orang ini. Tapi enam? Itu namanya bunuh diri. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia tempuh sekarang hanyalah... lari!

Jaejoong berlari kembali ke arah sekolah. Di sekolah mereka terdapat beberapa penjaga sekolah, dan itu pasti lebih menguntungkan daripada ia berlari menuju ke arah halte.

"Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan ia lari!" Kata salah satu dari lelaki itu.

"Sial!" Maki Jaejoong saat dua orang dari mereka berhasil menyusulnya dan bahkan menghadang jalannya untuk kembali ke arah sekolah.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini dengan cara yang halus ataupun yang kasar, nak." Keempat lelaki yang berada di belakang juga akhirnya berhasil menyusul Jaejoong.

"Kau ikut kami secara suka rela atau kami bisa memaksamu untuk ikut dengan cara yang kasar." Tambah lelaki di belakangnya.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Keenam lelaki itu tertawa, menertawainya... dan itu membuat Jaejoong marah. Tanpa berpikir Jaejoong melayangkan pukulan ke arah salah satu lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terkejut karena serangan tiba-tiba Jaejoong dan tersungkur di lantai. Tapi Jaejoong tak seberuntung itu, lelaki lain yang akan dipukulnya sudah siap menghadapi Jaejoong setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya setelah pukulan Jaejoong kepada temannya itu. Lelaki itu menangkap tangan Jaejoong dan memelintirnya ke belakang. Temannya yang satu lagi membantu memegang bahu Jaejoong yang masih ingin memberontak melepaskan diri.

Sebuah sapu tangan dikeluarkan oleh lelaki di depannya, dan ia membekap Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan berbau aneh itu. Jaejoong meronta tapi ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, Jaejoong mendengar salah satu laki-laki itu berkata,

"Hubungi tuan muda, katakan pada tuan muda kita berhasil mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun, lagi-lagi merinding saat melihat Yunho. Tidak, Yunho tidak terlihat marah seperti tadi siang, tapi ia malah terlihat bahagia. Yunho tersenyum dan jujur saja meski Yoochun sudah menjadi teman Yunho selama bertahun-tahun, Yunho jarang sekali tersenyum sebahagia ini.

"Yah, Jung Yunho!" teriak Yoochun tak sabar. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang, huh?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun, dan Yoochun menyesal telah memanggil Yunho, senyum Yunho terlihat mengerikan, seperti hewan buas yang tak sabar menikmati mangsanya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang." Kata Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Kau senang karena ingin pulang?" Tanya Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Hey, Jung Yunho!" Yoochun berteriak memanggil Yunho tapi Yunho keluar dari ruangan club tempat mereka minum tadi dengan santainya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawalnya diluar. Pengawal-pengawal itu memberi hormat padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho kepada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Ia masih belum sadar, tuan muda. Obat bius yang kami berikan kepadanya cukup kuat. Mungkin besok pagi ia baru akan sadar."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, ia menatap remeh ke arah tubuh yang diikat di ranjang itu. Ia menyeringai sinis.

"Tapi tuan muda, ibu dari anak ini terus-terusan menelpon kesini." Pengawalnya yang satu lagi memberikan sebuah telepon genggam dengan model lama kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil telepon genggam itu, sedikit bergidik melihat model telepon genggam yang terlihat murahan itu. Ia membaca pesan-pesan yang ada di telepon itu, berpikir sejenak, hatinya merasa iri saat melihat betapa perhatiannya orang yang mengirimkan pesan itu kepada laki-laki yang terbaring terikat di ranjang itu. Ia menatap tubuh itu lagi, tersenyum licik lalu membalas pesan itu.

.

"_Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari ini. Aku perlu membantu teman-temanku dengan pelajaran. Umma tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Kim Jaejoong."_

_._

Setelah memencet tombol send, Yunho melepaskan baterai handphone itu. Yunho berjalan ke arah ranjang ke tempat Jaejoong terbaring pingsan.

"Ini akan memberikanmu pelajaran untuk tidak main-main denganku, Kim Jaejoong." Kata Yunho sambil melemparkan handphone itu ke samping tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jaga dia, jangan sampai dia kabur."

"Ne, tuan muda."

Yunho menatap sekali lagi ke arah tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Yunho berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, bersyukur bahwa appanya sudah kembali ke amerika tadi siang. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kim Jaejoong, namja yang tadi siang baru saja menjadikan dirinya orang yang dibenci Yunho. Yunho menyeringai lagi, sepertinya ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Enjoy reading, all

.

With Love, KimJaeYoungie


	2. Chapter 3

MINE

.

Pairing : YUNJAE

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, MPREG

Mature readers only please

.

.

CHAPTER II

.

.

"Ia masih belum bangun?" Yunho masuk ke kamar tempat Jaejoong dikurung, pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga disana menunduk hormat pada Yunho.

"Belum, tuan muda." Seseorang yang berwajah lebih tua dari pengawal-pengawal yang lain menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, sepertinya ia adalah ketua pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamar itu.

Hari itu masih pagi, Yunho yang malam sebelumnya tidur dengan begitu nyenyak, terbangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengecek keadaan laki-laki sok pintar yang dibencinya. Yunho mendengus melihat laki-laki yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

"Ambil air." Kata Yunho sambil menyeringai. Salah satu pengawal dengan sigap berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan air seukuran ember kecil.

"Bangunkan dia." Perintah Yunho dingin. Pengawal itu mengangguk dan langsung menyiramkan air di ember yang dipegangnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai sadis saat melihat Jaejoong terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu gelagapan mencari udara membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah pemandangan menyedihkan yang dilihatnya. Penampilan laki-laki itu yang tadinya menyedihkan menjadi semakin tidak karuan, rambutnya basah menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, kacamatanya basah dan mengembun, membuat wajah itu semakin tidak bisa dikenali.

"Hai, Kim." Sapa Yunho, tersenyum dingin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih mencoba meredakan batuknya, ia dibangunkan dengan sangat tiba-tiba, air yang disiramkan kepadanya membuat hidung dan tenggorokannya terasa perih. Jaejoong mencoba untuk melepaskan kacamatanya saat ia menyadari kalau pergerakannya terbatas, matanya membulat di balik kacamata tebalnya saat melihat dengan samar bahwa tangan dan kakinya sedang terikat.

_'Apa-apaan?' _Jaejoong hampir saja berteriak ketika ia kepalanya mengingat lagi kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Ia dihentikan sekelompok orang bertampang menyeramkan dan melihat keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya orang-orang itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Hai, Kim." Sebuah suara laki-laki menyapanya, membuat Jaejoong merinding. Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata tajam bagai musang balik menatapnya.

"Jung Yunho?" suara Jaejoong terdengar aneh, serak.

_Ah, tentu saja. Jung Yunho adalah tuan muda yang dipanggil oleh orang-orang menyeramkan yang menangkapnya kemarin. Seharusnya Jaejoong sudah bisa menduga..._

"Lepaskan aku, Jung." Kata Jaejoong, nada suaranya meninggi, ingin sekali Jaejoong memukul wajah yang terpahat sempurna yang sedang menyeringai di depannya. Jaejoong mencoba menarik-narik tali yang mengikatnya, tapi itu malah membuat pergelangan tangannya menjadi lecet. Tali itu diikat dengan sangat kuat.

"Tak semudah itu, Kim." Yunho memandang remeh Jaejoong yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya tanpa hasil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Hm..." Yunho berpura-pura berpikir. "Darimu? Tidak ada." Seringainya lagi menyebalkan. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran, Kim. Memberimu pelajaran bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghina keluarga Jung dan lepas begitu saja."

"Kau kekanakan!" teriak Jaejoong tapi suara Jaejoong yang serak mebuat teriakan itu terdengar begitu parau, membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Nikmati saja eh, Kim? Ini masih belum apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang baik hati karena kau membuat tidurku nyenyak tadi malam." Kata Yunho lalu beranjak ke luar kamar itu.

"Jaga dia." Perintah Yunho lagi sebelum pintu itu ditutup lagi, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar itu.

Jaejoong mencoba segala cara untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu namun sia-sia, tangannya terasa sangat sakit sekarang dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong ingin menangis lagi setelah sekian lama. Jaejoong merasa putus asa. Ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho dari dirinya, dan bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apa ibunya akan cemas? Bagaimana bila keadaan ibunya memburuk?

Semua pikiran negatif berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya dan Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya waktu itu Jaejoong menerima saja tawaran Yunho. Uang yang ditawarkan Yunho sangat besar, ia bisa membiayai perawatan ibunya sampai ibunya sembuh dan lagi ia takkan mendapatkan masalah seperti ini. Disekap di sebuah kamar yang Jaejoong tak tahu ada dimana. Sampai berapa lama Yunho berencana menahannya disini?

Jaejoong ingin berteriak minta tolong namun suaranya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama, tenggorokannya masih terasa perih. Dan lagipula, sepertinya meski Jaejoong berteriak minta tolong sampai suaranya habis pun mungkin takkan ada yang bisa menolongnya. Jaejoong harus mencari cara lain agar Yunho mau melepaskannya.

Dua orang pengawal bertampang seram dan seorang pelayan perempuan masuk ke tempat Jaejoong dikurung. Pelayan itu membawakan makanan dan minuman dan duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah pengawal yang berwajah lebih seram. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak suapan yang akan dimasukkan pelayan perempuan itu ke mulutnya.

"Anda harus makan, tuan." Kata pelayan itu pelan, sedikit takut-takut. "Anda akan sakit jika tidak makan."

Jaejoong memutar otaknya, masih memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari sana tapi mendengar kata-kata pelayan perempuan itu otak Jaejoong berputar cepat.

_Sakit? Jika ia terus menolak untuk makan, kemungkinan ia akan jatuh sakit kan? Jika ia sakit, besar kemungkinan Yunho akan melepaskannya. Jika Yunho masih mengirimkan orang untuk memberikan makanan pada Jaejoong, berarti laki-laki itu tidak terlalu jahat kan? Dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong, bajunya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang lemas, kemungkinannya untuk jatuh sakit akan semakin besar. _

"Sebelum tuan mudamu melepaskanku, jangan harap aku mau makan." Kata Jaejoong keras kepala. Jika Yunho bisa bertindak sesukanya artinya Jaejoong bisa melakukan hal yang sama kan?

.

.

.

Yunho melihat malas ke arah Yoochun. Mereka sedang berada di kelas tapi Yoochun masih dikelilingi oleh murid-murid perempuan yang bermanja dan menggoda playboy berjidat lebar itu. Bukan hanya sekali gadis-gadis yang menggelayut di lengan Yoochun itu memberi tatapan menggoda ke arah Yunho, membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Bisa-bisanya perempuan-perempuan tidak tahu malu itu menggelayuti Yoochun tapi masih mencoba untuk menggodanya. Menjijikkan.

Tak bisa lagi mengatasi rasa kesalnya, Yunho menendang meja di depannya membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di sekeliling Yoochun itu ketakutan. Yoochun yang segera mengerti suasana hati Yunho yang buruk segera mengusir perempuan-perempuan di sekelilingnya, membuat gadis-gadis itu cemberut tapi kemudian menyingkir dari kedua sahabat itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang kenapa!" Ujar Yunho pedas. "Apa kau tak lelah dikeliliingi yeoja-yeoja plastik itu? Menjijikkan."

Yoochun tertawa mendengar nada kesal di suara Yunho.

"Hey, kau seharusnya bisa lebih santai, Jung. Nikmati saja, mereka yang melemparkan diri padaku, bukan sebaliknya. Mereka terkadang bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri."

"Hiburan apanya, melihat mereka membuatku ingin muntah." Kata Yunho sinis membuat Yoochun menaikkan alisnya. Yunho memang benar-benar tidak tahan melihat perempuan-perempuan plastik yang haus uang itu.

"Hey, Yunho." Yoochun berbisik. "Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini... apa kau gay?" Yoochun berbisik makin pelan.

Yunho memukul belakang kepala Yoochun keras, membuat Yoochun lagi-lagi meringis kesakitan.

"Yah, Jung! Aku hanya bertanya! Kau ini suka sekali memakai kekerasan. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada semua perempuan di sekolah ini, bagaimana dengan uke? Apa kau tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka?"

"Kau ingin aku memukulmu lagi?" Tanya Yunho sinis yang membuat Yoochun segera memakai kedua tangannya untuk melindungi bagian belakang kepalanya yang berharga sambil menggeleng.

"Jadi kau aseksual Yunho-yah?" Tanya Yoochun lagi lalu segera berlari menghindar dari Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun yang heboh sendiri itu malas. Setelah merasa keadaan aman, Yoochun mendekat lagi ke Yunho.

"Hey, kita sahabat kan? Seharusnya kau bisa jujur padaku, baiklah seperti apa tipemu? Aku akan mencarikan seseorang yang sesuai dengan tipemu." Ketika mengatakan hal tersebut wajah Yoochun yang terlihat seperti germo-germo yang sedang menawarkan yeoja-yeoja murahan di klub membuat Yunho semakin bergidik.

"Aku tidak punya tipe tertentu." Kata Yunho jengkel. Yoochun terkadang benar-benar menyebalkan dan benar-benar tidak mau mengalah. Jika Yoochun ingin mengetahui satu hal dari Yunho, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar Yunho mengakui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lalu?" Desak Yoochun penasaran.

"Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang membuat jantungku berdebar." Jawab Yunho singkat dan jujur.

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kau ini sebenarnya orang yang romantis." Simpul Yoochun, menyeringai kecil ketika melihat wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Jadi siapapun orangnya jika ia bisa membuatmu berdebar, kau akan bersama dengannya? Tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau orang yang membuatmu berdebar itu tidak mau bersama denganmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya berada di sampingku, meski itu harus memaksanya sekalipun." Jawab Yunho, membuat bulu kuduk Yoochun berdiri ketika melihat kilatan yang ada di mata Yunho.

"Kau orang yang mengerikan, Jung. Siapapun orang yang membuatmu berdebar itu, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan semoga beruntung padanya." Kata Yoochun, membuat Yunho mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

.

.

.

Yunho baru pulang ke rumahnya mendekati tengah malam, hujan mendera seoul malam itu. Seperti biasa ia dan Yoochun pergi ke klub. Meski belakangan Yunho merasa kegiatan yang mereka lakukan mulai terasa membosankan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yunho selain menatap bosan lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh yeoja dan namja kaya yang melampiaskan rasa jenuh mereka sambil menyesap minuman keras yang dipesannya. Klub itu memang klub ekslusif, hanya yang menjadi member atau yang dapat menjadi anggota disana yang dapat memasuki klub ini, tapi tak jarang anggota klub itu membawa pasangan mereka kesana. Yunho melihat Yoochun lagi-lagi sudah dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja, tak heran memang, Yoochun benar-benar populer disini, bukan berarti Yunho tidak populer. Tapi semua orang disana tahu kalau Jung Yunho tidak suka diganggu, yeoja yang berani mengganggu Yunho akan segera ditendang dari keanggotaannya di klub. Dan mereka tak mau mengambil resiko itu.

Yunho segera menuju ke ruangan dimana ia menyekap Jaejoong dan disambut oleh wajah cemas pelayan disana.

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Yunho langsung pada pelayan itu

"Ia terus menolak makan, tuan muda." Kata pelayan itu menunduk takut.

Yunho mendengus, namja sombong itu benar-benar ingin mencari masalah dengannya sepertinya. Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Jaejoong masih diikat. Keadaan laki-laki itu masih kelihatan menyedihkan seperti tadi pagi, ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang kemarin. Yunho melihat tubuh lelaki itu sedikit bergetar. Apa ia kedinginan?

"Umma..." Bisikan itu begitu lirih terdengar di telinga Yunho, sehingga untuk sejenak Yunho mengira ia mengkhayalkan bisikan tersebut. Tapi bisikan itu terdengar lagi dan Yunho akhirnya menyadari kalau bisikan itu berasal dari bibir namja kutu buku yang ada di ranjangnya.

"Minsoo-ya." Panggil Yunho kepada kepala pengawal disana. Lelaki bernama Minsoo itu mendekat dan membungkukkan kepalanya ke Yunho.

"Cari tahu dimana Kim Jaejoong tinggal, lalu cari tahu bagaimana keadaan ibunya. Jangan lupa beri semua kebutuhan yang ibunya butuhkan selama Jaejoong berada disini." Perintah Yunho.

Minsoo sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan perintah Yunho yang sebenarnya aneh itu, ia segera membungkukkan kepala dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melaksanakan perintah Yunho.

"Kau ini menyedihkan." Kata Yunho pelan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menutup matanya itu. Yunho berusaha mengabaikan hatinya tapi sesungguhnya Yunho merasa sedikit kasihan pada Jaejoong. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia memegang dahi Jaejoong yang ditutupi oleh rambut hitam lelaki itu, sedikit terkejut merasakan panas yang terasa dari dahi lelaki itu. Lelaki itu demam tinggi.

"Panggil dokter." Kata Yunho, hampir berteriak. Membuat pelayan yang dari tadi berada di dekat mereka segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ia menemukan dirinya membuka tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki namja yang diklaimnya dibencinya itu. Ia juga tak mengerti saat tangannya mengangkat tubuh namja itu ke gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Yunho lalu membaringkan tubuh laki-laki itu di ranjangnya.

Jung Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah di ranjang miliknya. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih baik lalu berteriak meminta kompres kepada pelayan. Sambil menunggu pelayan itu kembali, ia membuka kacamata yang selama ini menutupi sebagian mata Jaejoong dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah Jaejoong. Dan saat itulah Yunho tercekat, wajah yang sekarang ditatapnya membuatnya menahan nafas. Wajah itu, begitu cantik... Yunho tak dapat mengedipkan matanya ketika menatap wajah sempurna yang selama ini tertutupi itu. Jantungnya mulai tak bekerja sama dengannya, berdebar begitu liar semakin lama ia memandang wajah indah yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"_Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang membuat jantungku berdebar."_

_._

Yunho akhirnya menemukannya, seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Yunho masih terpaku menatap wajah itu dan baru tersadar saat pelayan kembali dengan membawa kompres.

"Apa dokter dalam perjalanan kemari?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan kain kompres yang sudah diperas tadi ke dahi namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Yunho masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah sempurna namja itu.

"Dokter belum bisa kemari, tuan muda." Kata pelayan itu takut-takut. "Diluar sedang hujan badai, dokter akan segera kemari segera setelah badai mereda."

"Dasar tidak berguna." Umpat Yunho. Lalu wajahnya berubah cemas ketika ia merasakan namja, ani... Jaejoong-nya menggigil.

"Dingin." Jaejoong berbisik lirih, matanya masih tertutup.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho, bingung menghadapi situasi itu. Ia tak pernah jatuh sakit dan juga tak pernah merawat orang sakit.

"Tuan muda harus menggantikan pakaiannya." Kata pelayan itu membantu.

"Ah , kau benar." Kata Yunho. Mencoba membuka kancing seragam namja itu tapi lalu berhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa pelayan itu masih berada disana. Yunho menatap pelayan itu dengan matanya yg tajam, meminta pelayan itu keluar. Pelayan itu melangkah mundur takut saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari mata Yunho.

"Saya... saya akan memasakkan bubur, tuan muda." Kata pelayan itu, mencoba mencari alasan, keluar dari ruangan lalu menutup pintu kamar itu kembali.

Yunho mendesah lega saat pelayan itu keluar dan melanjutkan hal yang dilakukannya tadi, mencoba mengganti pakaian Jaejoong. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Yunho sudah merasakan kepossessive-an atas diri Jaejoong. Ia tak mau ada orang lain yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong-nya.

Yunho menelan ludah ketika ia merasakan tugasnya semakin sulit. Kulit Jaejoong begitu putih seperti susu, dan saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit itu, ia bisa merasakan kulit itu begitu halus. Ia ingin menyentuh Jaejoong, menyentuh Jaejoong secara lebih. Yunho sama sekali tidak polos. Berteman dengan orang semacam Yoochun membuatnya mendengar banyak hal tapi terkadang ia hanya mendengar hal itu dengan malas karena mengira semua itu hanya karangan Yoochun. Yunho tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yunho mencoba menahan hasratnya, meski ia bisa merasa darah turun ke arah selangkangannya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras. Ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong, lalu segera melemparkan selimut-selimut yang ada di kamarnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Karena ia tak yakin dapat menahan diri lebih lama jika melihat tubuh indah namja itu.

Yunho menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras, sepertinya badai masih akan terus berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Yunho mengambil handphonenya lalu menelepon dokter Oh, dokter pribadi keluarga Jung.

"Dokter Oh."

"Oh, Yunho-yah. Maaf, aku akan segera kesana setelah badai mereda." Kata dokter Oh.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, temanku sedang demam tinggi sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama aku menunggumu datang? Dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas tapi ia menggigil kedinginan." Yunho cukup menyukai dokter Oh, dokter yang merupakan kepala rumah sakit di rumah sakit yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung, setiap bulan Yunho selalu melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan, jadi ia sudah menganggap dokter Oh seperti pamannya sendiri.

"Temanmu, Yoochun?" tanya Dokter Oh heran.

"Bukan, hanya seseorang." Kata Yunho lambat. _Orang yang akan menjadi kekasihku..._ tambah Yunho dalam hati.

"Baiklah, coba kau kompres dahinya dengan kompres air hangat. Lalu berikan banyak air putih agar ia tak dehidrasi." Yunho segera melihat ke samping ranjangnya. Disana selalu tersedia air putih dan gelas baginya, agar ia tak repot turun atau memanggil pelayan bila ia haus.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yunho. "Apa tak ada cara yang lebih cepat untuk menurunkan demamnya? Bagaimana dengan obat?" tanya Yunho tak sabar.

"Aku akan memeriksanya lebih dulu, Yunho-yah, baru aku akan bisa memberikan obat yang sesuai pada temanmu itu. Hm... sebenarnya ada cara yang cukup cepat untuk menurunkan demamnya tapi kurasa kau tidak akan mau melakukannya." Kata dokter Oh sambil tertawa kecil.

"Katakan saja." Kata Yunho mulai jengkel. Wajah Yunho berubah memerah mendengar kata-kata dokter Oh, ia segera mematikan telepon itu, mengutuk-ngutuk dokter Oh dalam hati.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, ia dapat melihat tubuh itu lagi-lagi bergetar. Yunho duduk di ranjang, menuangkan air putih ke gelas lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit untuk meminumkan air itu ke bibir Jaejoong. Selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh Jaejoong jatuh turun sampai ke perut, memperlihatkan dada Jaejoong yang berisi, tubuh yang langsing, dan jangan lupakan kulit seputih susu. Yunho meneguk ludahnya saat matanya melihat dua tonjolan merah muda di dada Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ia mengutuk dokter Oh. Kata-kata dokter itu semakin memperparah keadaannya, dan sekarang membuat Yunho tak bisa lagi berpikir sehat.

.

"_Kau juga bisa menurunkan demam pasien dengan berbagi panas tubuh Yunho-yah. Maksudku, berhubungan intim atau melakukan hubungan seks dapat membantu menurunkan demam juga menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dirasakan pasien."_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_Thanks for reading, fav, follow and review :)_

_Enjoy reading?_

_._

_With Love,_

_KimJaeYoungie_


End file.
